Kiss of the spirderwoman
by vanhunks
Summary: Based on the VOY episode "GRAVITY", I wrote this epic poem in four line stanzas, with TOM PARIS as the NARRATOR. Elements of P/T, Tu/Noss, and a whole chorus of spiders.


**KISS OF THE SPIDERWOMAN **

**As narrated by Tom Paris**

_**Preamble** _

Young Tuvok's Vulcan passion once 

unbridled madness cried. 

With what restraint had he, had hé 

the purest love denied? 

My name is Tom who tells this tale 

of love and sadness true. 

Young Noss and Tuvok's love was how 

I missed my love anew. 

We all were stranded far away - 

class D the planet was. 

where we encountered Noss, the girl, 

had fourteen seasons pass. 

Survived alone by planet's yield 

of spiders friend and foe; 

"To eat's to live" she coldly said 

"else die and be john doe." 

**_Chorus of Spiders_ **

This land was land of ours which we 

were first to see was good, 

it was our birthright, why did she, 

did shé declare us food? 

**_Narrator_ **

To tell the truth, you spid'ry breed, 

before you speak with haste - 

to eat what's not our custom's root, 

you're an acquired taste. 

**_King of the Spiders_ **

Arachnids we, of ancient myth 

Too poisonous to eat; 

But she, young Noss was soon adept 

at milking us for treat. 

**_Narrator_ **

A shuttle crash of great alas, 

made us new inmates weak. 

Methought my brain was knocked awry 

when hearing this girl speak 

**_Noss_ **

I'll take you to my own abode - 

a ship that once was mine; 

There are great dangers lurking here, 

with me you'll be just fine. 

**_Narrator_ **

I'll grant her words were well meant true 

the injured Noss declared, 

but I could see her gaze direct 

her looks with Tuvok shared. 

**_Tuvok_ **

I'd say we'd have to make attempts 

to rescue us from this, 

no doubt they're on the watch for us 

ere logic turn to bliss. 

_**Narrator ** _

I fiddled and was glad when Doc 

came online as I tried, 

For one big problem he could solve 

translate for us with pride. 

I spoke about my special friend, 

I loved her very much; 

Oh yes, admitted to young Noss 

how longed I for her touch. 

Oh, Tuvok, you have eyes to see 

how you have won young Noss; 

Your wife is very far away 

so woo what's not your loss. 

**_Chorus of Spiders_ **

For shame, Tom Paris, how could you 

insult poor Tuvok's pride? 

His Vulcan honour is his life 

to his T'Pel he's tied. 

_**King of the Spiders ** _

And even though your words have truth 

and Tuvok passions fight; 

it was not very nice of you 

remind him of his plight. 

**_Narrator_ **

On this, and this alone I'm clear: 

in love with him she is. 

If Tuvok does not wish to feel 

her broken heart is his. 

_**Tuvok**_

Her kiss was on my lips so soft 

slight tremble made me start; 

I felt remembered passions fire 

As she beguiled my heart. 

But she was not for me my fate 

nor lasting love's decree, 

and without thought rejected her 

and waved away her plea. 

**_Chorus of Spiders_ **

Young Tom was right, our Vulcan friend, 

for once to lose control; 

and take young Noss away from here 

and keep our numbers whole. 

**_Narrator_ **

His meditation I disturbed 

his Vulcan heart was cold. 

without condition did she love, 

"Don't love me," she was told. 

I told him what was on my heart, 

defended Noss to him. 

He did not want to lose control, 

to madness not give in. 

For once did Tuvok love with fire 

with Jara lost his mind, 

And Vulcan master trained him right 

to purge him from such kind. 

her feelings he dismissed with scorn 

unfettered from the start, 

for how could she her love like him 

keep fetters on her heart? 

I knew just how he felt, my friends 

I trust you understand; 

My own B'Elanna did succeed 

to train me to her hand. 

I cautioned him to let her down 

as gently as he could, 

for his emotions he controlled 

as no one ever would. 

**_Chorus of Spiders_ **

We've come to love her as our own 

our Queen she was to us; 

for we could understand the need 

to see survival thus. 

And though we're glad to see her go 

and leave our kind alone, 

we never meant for her to feel 

she's treated like some stone. 

_**Narrator ** _

As much as we've adapted here 

we were not sad to leave, 

as all transported to our ship 

and Tuvok Noss bereave. 

When I complained that my true love 

did miss me not as I; 

He said that months and days alike - 

her loss was as the sky. 

Insult me not with words as those 

romantic notions hold: 

for underneath his Vulcan clad 

there lay a heart of gold. 

**_Conclusion_ **

There was to be a happy end 

when Noss was taken home, 

for Tuvok's meld left measured steps 

with love she'll never roam. 

From this love story I have learnt 

to be insane in bliss, 

And dearly let my lips take part 

in Spiderwoman's Kiss. 

*** 

**Back to poetry index**


End file.
